That's How You Know
by KaitlinRoxUrSox
Summary: "...those little things were how I knew that they all loved me." Some members of the team reflect on who they love, and who loves them. Based on the Season Finale: Hit and Run, and the song That's How You Know from the movie Enchanted. Parings include: Emily/Derek, JJ/Will, JJ/Hotch, Hotch/Beth, JJ/Emily friendship , etc. ONESHOT


**a/n: In lieu of studying for finals, I decided to write this. I was feeling fluffy today…so inspired by the events that transpired in Hit and Run, here's a little fluffy oneshot (with a slight side of angst…) about some of the couples that came from (in the show and in my mind) the season finale. (each section is from a different POV so pay attention)**

** This is also inspired by the song That's How You Know from the movie, Enchanted.**

** R&R and enjoy!**

**That's How You Know**

"You may kiss your bride," the priest said. Will Lamontagne, my husband as of less than a minute ago, leaned in to kiss me.

As I closed my eyes to kiss Will back, I pictured something. I didn't mean to. I couldn't help it. The picture lasted only a moment, but even that was a moment too long. As I closed my eyes, I pictured one man. The one I had loved first, but had to forget. The one I would always love, but would have to pretend otherwise.

I kissed my new husband, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me close as we kissed. I felt my son wrap his arms around my legs in a hug.

"I love you mommy!" my son, Henry exclaimed. I broke away from Will and bent down to pick my baby boy up.

"I love you, too, Henry," I told him, lifting him up. As I stood, I saw _him. _Aaron. I saw his jet black hair, his inky dark eyes that held a certain, unforgettable warmth, and I saw his smile. It was that bitter sweet smile that broke my heart. I knew he was smiling because he loved me and wanted me to be happy. And I was. I had just married my son's father, and the man I loved, _now._

But I knew that _he _was sad. We had never told each other that we loved each other. He was my boss, I was the subordinate. It was against the rules. We were just….really close. Friends. Best friends. Something more, but at the same time, nothing more.

Aaron brought me coffee in the morning on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and I brought him coffee Mondays and Wednesdays. Friday, we didn't have to be in to work until a little later than usual, so we took paper work to the local cafe and ate breakfast together, and looked through files together. That was our relationship, our routine.

And though things wouldn't change now that I was married, because we had had this routine even when he was married- it was after all a 'work thing'…things **would** change. It would change because now we would never get the chance to love each other how we should have.

My boyfriend, Will, turned fiance, and now turned husband, loved me. And I loved him. And we had our son, the light of my life, our pride and joy. My husband was kind, and sweet and loving. He took care of me, and of our son. We looked like the perfect family. And in my eyes we were. The way he was always so honest and gentle to both of us, was how I knew he loved me.

As for Aaron, the smile he was giving me now, the one that said, **' I'm happy for you ' **even though he was probably anything _but_ happy- well that was how I knew that he loved me.

**.oOo.**

"Do you love her?" My girlfriend asked me. Her hands clasped each other around my neck, and mine around her waist, and we were arms length apart, swaying to the music gently.

"Hmm?" I asked her. A soft smile painted her face. She was pretty. Dark hair, bright eyes and a cute smile.

"The way you look at her," Beth said with a shrug, still swaying with me to the music.

"Who, Beth?" I asked, with a gentle grin.

"Jennifer," Beth said with another shrug. She was still smiling, and still dancing with me, so she clearly wasn't bothered by what she was asking.

"Beth…I," I began, trying to avoid the question.

"Hey, Aaron, it's ok. You don't have to answer me. I already know the answer," Beth said, moving in closer to me.

"So why are you asking?" I asked softly.

"Because I wanted to know if you knew," she said. She rested her head on my shoulder as we danced and that's how I knew she loved me.

**.oOo.**

"Well, Emily, at least…let me tell you something," Derek said, with a sad, but hopeful look on his face.

"Derek," I began. He shook his head, and brought a hand to my face. I put my hand on his wrist, "Stop," I began. I knew what he was going to say, and I knew if he said it, it would make it that much harder to leave.

"Emily I have to. I can't stop. Because I've loved you from day one, and there's no way I can stop now," he said firmly. I felt a rogue tear slip down my cheek. I tried to blink them away, but I felt more forming.

"I love you," he said again, and he leaned in, and before I could stop him, he kissed me. It was warm, and chaste and pure. As hard I tried to resist, I couldn't. My tongue was sliding along his lip, and then it was trailing the inside of his mouth.

I moaned as his tongue began to dance with mine in harmony. My arms wrapped around his neck as we both ignored the screams in our head for air. We finally broke apart when the need for oxygen became too great.

We pulled apart from each other's arms. He stared into my eyes, and gently wiped all the tears from my eyes. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"I'm-" He began after a minute.

"Please…don't say you're sorry about all of that," I said shaking my head. So he remained silent.

"I love you, too, Derek," I whispered, and with that, he pulled me in for another kiss, this time, pouring every last ounce of emotion we had into it because we didn't know how many more of those we would get in, before I left.

I wrapped my arms around him, and he just held me tightly, as we talked.

"I feel like I miss you already," He murmured. Then, Hotch walked in with his girlfriend and Jack. I sighed. I knew I would have to talk to Hotch next.

"Hi Derek, Hi Emily," Beth said with a smile.

"Hi, Beth," I said. "Hi Hotch," I said and then knelt down, "Hey Jack."

"Hi Miss Emily," Jack said shyly. I laughed.

"Hey, Jack," Derek said, knowing me and Hotch had to talk, "Spencer is doing some pretty cool magic tricks with Henry. Wanna check em out with me?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed with excitement.

"You know, I think I'll tag along, too," Beth said with a smile, taking Jack's hand.

"See you later Emily," Derek said with a small smile. That's how I knew he loved me.

**.oOo.**

** "I feel like I miss you already." **His words rang in my ears. I watched as Derek and Penelope danced together, laughing and having fun. I watched Reid play with JJ's son and Hotch's son, Jack, doing magic tricks. I watched Hotch dance with Beth, talking quietly as they swayed to the music. I watched JJ, the beautiful bride she was, dancing with her new husband.

"I'll be right back Will," she said, and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Hey, Em," I heard her say. I turned around, "Come dance with me?"

"Sure," I said with a shrug. I took her hands and we started to dance.

"You ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah, Jayje, I'm fine," I nodded quickly.

"You know, we've been best friends for like five years," She reminded me, "I know when you're lying."

"Jay, stop, this is _your_ night. We're not gonna ruin it with my issues," I insisted.

"Is it about you leaving?" She asked with a small smile.

"Not exact….wait, how did you know?" I was surprised, but not completely. She was my best friend, and besides that, she knew everything.

"Impressed?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With you? Always," I said with a wink.

"So London, huh," JJ began, "Henry likes ferris wheels."

"Well his Aunt Emily will have to take him on the London Eye," I said with a laugh.

"Well Aunt Emily will also have to take his mommy shopping," JJ said shrugging.

"Fair enough," I said chuckling.

"I'm gonna miss you," JJ said quietly, "You're like my sister, you know."

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Jayje," I told her and we wrapped are arms around each other and hugged, while we danced.

"You know," JJ whispered in the hug.

"What?" I mused.

"You should really tell him how you feel… because he probably feels the same," JJ said. I pulled away and looked at her.

"What?"" JJ asked incredulously.

"I already did," I told her, "I told you I would!" I exclaimed.

"Seriously, Em? I've been telling you for MONTHS! When did you tell him? And why wasn't I alerted?" JJ exclaimed.

"Shh…Jen, you're shouting. You're getting excited," I laughed, "I told him about twenty minutes before you walked down the aisle. I didn't think throwing it in there with your vows was a good idea," I said with a shrug.

"Why the hell not! I do! And I _am _the bride!" JJ exclaimed.

"Wanna go get some wine?" I suggested. I wasn't sure if JJ wanted wine, but I needed it, for sure.

"Sure, Em," JJ said nodding. She motioned to Will where we were going, and he gave an encouraging nod. She took my hand and led me to the wine. We both took a glass.

"To you, the beautiful bride," I said, holding up the glass.

"To you, my beautiful best friend," She said. We clinked our glass, and drank our wine laughing the entire time.

That's how I knew she loved me.

**.oOo.**

As I made my rounds dancing with my family, with Dave, my surrogate father, Spencer, the brother I wish I had, Aaron, the…Hotch I was blessed with, Derek, my love, and JJ and Garcia, my best friends, I realized, as dysfunctional as we were, we were family. And each little thing that they all were to me, those little things were how I knew that **they all loved me.**

**a/n: oh hi there. i hope you like that! please review(: it means the world to me. love yah!**


End file.
